This new variety of Vinca minor hereinafter known as `Summersnow` originated as a branch sport of `Bowlesii`, a cultivar with dark green leaves and large purple flowers, that occurred as a spontaneous mutant on a container grown plant in a nursery. Subsequent propagations by cuttings have demonstrated that its novel characteristics are retained from generation to generation. Propagation continues at Jackson, Mich., and Perry, Ohio.
The first successful asexual reproduction of `Summersnow` was carried out by its discoverer, Carl R. Perrine. This was accomplished under controlled conditions at Riverland Nursery, in Jackson, Mich., on Jul. 20, 1987.
The branch sport was cut and dipped in a quick dip solution of 3000 ppm IBA and placed in rooting media and then positioned in a greenhouse under intermittent mist for four weeks. After successful rooting, the plant was held in a cold greenhouse over winter and planted outside in light shade to full sun for further evaluation. Subsequent propagations having been made the following year, allowed the plant to be evaluated under more diverse conditions. Though not all possible conditions have been used, the plant varies only slightly in growth habit with color variations and lack of flower production remaining constant.
The parent `Bowlesii` plant, which was originally propagated by cutting, has also subsequently been propagated from and it continues to flower and grow in a manner characteristic of the cultivar `Bowlesii`. It has not shown any propensity to further produce any other mutations while being grown under stock block conditions.